


Holiday

by Galahard



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Brief Merlin, E rating spoiler: It's only handjobs sorry, I just don't feel comfortable tagging shit with cum mentioned as simply Mature, M/M, They go to Disney World, Vacation, but I think it's fun ridiculous, this is just ridiculous I'm the first to admit it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3472520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galahard/pseuds/Galahard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon prompt: Harry won't take a break, so Merlin sends Eggsy along with him to make sure he actually takes a break. But it's not until they manage to find a bit of trouble that Harry starts to relax.</p>
<p>I'd describe this as an excuse for me to write something about Disney World that is lighthearted and ridiculous but hopefully fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday

Valentine was just one villain in a chain, but he’d managed to do more damage than many. The past seven months had been one clean up mission after another, and everyone at Kingsman, in every branch, worked overtime. They weren’t trying to ensure that the “right” people got into office, but rather that the wrong ones stayed out, which would have been plenty of work if it wasn’t for the normal bombings and crime organizations they also had to keep up with.

Still, everyone took breaks when they needed them, planned or not as Merlin could see when his agents or analysts needed to not have a mission for a weekend. Even he had taken some time around the holidays. Sure, he had absolutely terrified Morgause with what he would do to her and her cats if something went wrong while he was gone, but he had taken the time.

Everyone except for Harry. The newest Arthur had arrived home in a safety helmet (heavily sedated or he’d never have put with it) with his jaw wired shut. Throughout the reconstructive surgeries the man threw himself into his work, typing orders in a way that no one dared refused, and those that questioned them were put in their place with a simple glance. Harry had never slowed down, had never taken a break, and the few times Merlin had stood up to him and demanded he take a break he simply went off and got into even more trouble than before.

It wasn’t without consequences. Harry had compensated his exhaustion with becoming increasingly surly, and his conversations were starting to become increasingly dull, focusing primarily on weather and traffic delays on his way to and from work. 

Merlin was done with it.

Harry Hart needed a break or someone was going to break his face with their fist. And Marlen would probably find an archaic bylaw to make sure they got away with it.

\--------

"I don't quite understand." Harry was studying the mission file in front of him. "This is obviously on American soil from start to finish, why isn't the American branch handling it?"

"I cannot say for certain, by my estimate it must involve one of their agents. Their request for two knights is almost unheard of, so the matter must be urgent."

Harry scanned through the file again, brow furrowed as he contemplated it. "I'm still not quite sure why I should be one of the agents to go."

"Actually it is not you so much as Eggsy. This would be a prime opportunity for him to work on foreign soil. But if we are going to send him we need to send someone fairly experienced alongside him. I would hate to see him miss out on this opportunity. You know how well he works with some of the other knights." Not at all, that was how well. Other than Roxy the old boys were struggling to see a common type among their ranks, and Eggsy didn’t handle snide comments well. He knew that, Harry knew that, and it basically sealed the deal for him. 

Because Merlin wasn't stupid. He knew that while Harry might argue with him all day long if given an opportunity, he would be distracted by the thought of helping his protégé. It was a weakness he didn't think Harry had noticed about himself yet, and if he had, he was truly in denial.

"Very well, call him in for a debriefing and we'll leave as soon as you have things sorted.”

\---------

Their private jet deposited them in Orlando, and Harry was a bit jealous of Eggsy within minutes. The younger man had traveled in his casual clothing, and almost immediately he was stripping out of his jacket and unbuttoning his polo. It was hot, but not a simple sort of hot. It was sweltering. He wasn’t entirely sure if he was sweating or if it was the moisture from the air clinging to him like barnacles, but this wasn’t his ideal weather. There was little he could do but hurry inside, grateful that despite all that they did wrong, Americans did tend to have actual air conditioning no matter where he went. No simple air coolers or window units, actual air conditioners.

They made their way through security and exited the airport, Harry’s eyes scanning in constant vigilance as he searched for the sign with his codename. He wasn’t sure if it would be a Kingsman agent picking them up or not, not that he knew many of the Americans. There was Hamilton of course, but it had been a long time since they’d parted ways, and he knew that Jefferson had helped get him back to the U.K. So all he could really go by was the sign that should be waiting. It wasn’t too hard to spot, though the limo behind the man was a bit unexpected. He didn’t bother saying anything to Eggsy, he would follow his lead quickly enough. He approached the man and put out his hand in greeting. “Firth. Colin Firth.”

“Awesome. Just sit back and relax and I’ll have you to your hotel lickety-split. Unless you want me to drive around a bit?” It seemed an odd question and Harry simply shook his head. “Straight to the hotel will be fine.”

The man opened the door before he could get to it, but he still waited for Eggsy to enter first before sitting down in the limo.

Inside the car was, well, ordinary. There was the customary minibar, but no cigars, no tracking screens, no Kingsman emblems. The only thing setting it apart was an envelop with his name in Merlin’s distinctive handwriting, and while Eggsy was already reaching for one of the small bottles of alcohol provided he snagged the letter, quickly scanning the contents.

HH,  
By now you’ll have noticed that this is not a KM vehicle. In fact, the man driving you is not affiliated to KM in any way, shape, or form. Don’t be alarmed, and don’t look to E for answers. What I told him is that you were on a surprise vacation, and we needed him to make sure you took it. I’ll send footage to your phone of what his face looked like when I told him where you were going. For his sake don’t ruin it. Yes, this also means there is no mission.

Relax.

Enjoy the happiest place on earth. The Florida version at least.

-M

PS: one of our new members took care of your travel arrangements. She accidentally put you both under Firth, so I called ahead to let them know it was a honeymoon trip. I’ve been told you get perks. Let E know will you? 

He looked over at Eggsy and found him sprawled out in the seat, completely comfortable. “When did you plan on telling me that this mission was all a hoax?”

Eggsy shrugged. “Merlin said he’d let you know, I just had to get you in the car without you expecting nothing.”

“You two have had your fun,” Harry started, and then his phone buzzed. Instinct had him check it immediately to see a text from Merlin. Inside was video, Eggsy’s face in confusion, confusion clearing up into a grin and a yell of excitement, the man acting as if he were twelve instead of in his twenties. 

Eggsy leaned forward to look at the excitement and made a grab for his phone, one that Harry easily evaded. “Fuck! He wait he wasn’t supposed to record that!” He looked embarrassed, a light blush pinking his skin, and that wasn’t fair.

“He wasn’t supposed to do a lot of things,” Harry said smoothly, already knowing deep down that he wasn’t going to order the car around. “Did you receive your codename?”

Eggsy followed the switch well, shrugging. “Yeah. Taron Firth. Seems a bit ordinary but it’ll do.”

“And did you happen to catch my name?”

“Yeah, Colin Firth. Oh fuck, we’re related this time? Am I supposed to call you Dad or something?”

“Darling might be a bit more appropriate. Seeing as they’ve registered us as newlyweds they might get the wrong impression otherwise.”

“The fuck?” Then of all things Eggsy grinned. “Dibs on the groom ears if they don’t give us two pairs. And we’re wearing the fuck out of them."

\---------

At least they’d be put up in a nice resort, though the Grand Floridian was the first resort he’d ever been in boasting a view of a theme park. At the desk they were given bracelets, the attendant explaining the so called magic bands and handing him a blue one, Eggsy a yellow one, and congratulating them on their marriage.

Eggsy was devastating. He’d smiled back at her, gushing about how handsome Harry had looked in a tux and how honeymooning at Disney had been his dream for ages, and he had worked genuine smiles and laughs out of her by the time they headed to the elevators. Harry couldn’t take his eyes off of him, impressed by the way Eggsy had so flawlessly fooled the woman. That was it. That was the only reason why.

The room was ornate but not too overdone, the colors soothing enough and the view splendid. The only problem he could foresee was the one bed, an issue he hadn’t thought they’d be dealing with, and it would be much too awkward to ask to have a rollaway sent up. Two truly hideous mouse-eared hats adorned with tuxedos waited for them at the edge of the bed and regretfully Eggsy saw them before he could throw them in the bin. Almost equally as bad were the “Just Married” pins, and the truly delighted look Eggsy was giving them.

One day at the theme park. One day and he would call it quits and drag Eggsy away from this nonsense, childhood dream or no.

\---------

He hadn’t realized there were five different themeparks.

Jet lag hadn’t seemed to have affected Eggsy, he’d crawled into their bed at a decent hour and been asleep within five minutes, and as soon as he’d woken up he was calling for room service and a full breakfast. It was impossible to sleep so Harry got up and took a shower, toweling his hair dry as he came out to see Eggsy eating pancakes with one hand and circling a map with another. There was a second plate waiting for him, filled with all the things he liked in a breakfast and a good mix of proteins and carbs.

There’d been a five minute long argument over the ears, and somehow he found himself wearing them, Eggys beaming beside him as they boarded the monorail and headed to Magic Kingdom. He didn’t get it. They looked ridiculous. But he was somehow powerless in the wake of Eggsy’s enthusiasm as he all but drug him off toward the security lines, singing slightly off-key to the songs playing around them. 

The weirdest thing was he wasn’t alone. Other people were actually singing too.

“I was unaware that you were such a fan,” he said hesitantly as they waited in the press of bodies struggling to get through the gates. 

“Ain’t really a shocker,” Eggsy said with a shrug. “I mean, Disney practically babysat me as a kid. Grew up with all the classics. Fucking Aladdin man, that shit was real.” A mother was giving him a scandalized look, trying to cover her child’s ears with her hands, and they both ignored her. Harry barely even noticed the cursing anymore.

But now he understood. He could picture it clearly, a young Michelle unable to cope with her husband’s death, turning on the telly to whatever kids film was on and going to grieve in the other room. It helped him to put things in perspective, and for the rest of the morning he just followed Eggsy around wherever he wanted to go, holding his hand so they wouldn’t get separated in the crowd.

What was truly alarming was how many people saw and commented on their buttons and hats, and just how many congratulations he got. It was easy to simply start believing in them, as if this truly was a honeymoon, and he had to focus on something else or he would go mad. 

They were waiting in line for something called space mountain when he first noticed it. People off to the side, money trading hands to low whispers and handshakes. He could see papers being swapped back, smaller than an index card, and he had no idea what they could be used for but he wanted to get to the bottom of it.

Now that he had noticed it he could see it throughout the park, and he started to piece together the similarities. Always money, always the paper. But the ones taking the money seemed to all have sunglasses on, and all had Hawaiian print shirts. Perhaps odd as generally people tried to stay inconspicuous when dealing something, but at Disney? Perhaps bold was a good decision. No one would notice them in their garish outfits.

They had stopped for lunch, a bit of pizza at a Pinocchio themed restaurant and while he had no proof, he suspected Eggsy had chosen it because even he had seen that movie, when Eggsy finally brought up his behavior.

“You seem alert,” he said casually, plucking a pepperoni off his pizza and eating it with his fingers, sucking at the tips in an obscene way while Harry tried his best to look away and failed.

“I suppose,” Harry admitted. “There are people out there dealing something. I’m not sure if it is information or something else, but there seem to be small pieces of paper involved, so it could be almost anything really. A phone number or an address to go somewhere and get something? Drugs perhaps?” The possibilities were endless, but he shrugged and took another bite of pizza. “Keep an eye out for people in Hawaiian shirts and sunglasses.” Eggsy nodded, and now there would be two sets of eyes out. Whatever was happening, whoever was behind this, their little crime ring was done.

\---------

It was nearing the end of the day when he decided to just approach one of the dealers. He hadn’t seen any specific criteria in the clientele, no flowers in lapels or awkwardly worn kerchiefs. Eggsy had decided to wait in some line or another, it was most of what they spent their day doing after all, so he gave him the signal and slipped away.

A worker accosted him on his way, congratulating him on his nuptials with what seemed like genuine cheer, and by the time he reached his flowery target the man looked to be packing up. 

“I beg your pardon,” Harry said politely, pulling out his wallet.

The man looked him over, giving his wallet a good long stare before leaning in. “How many in your party?”

It wasn’t a question he was expecting to be asked, and he wasn’t sure the significance. “Two.”

“Sorry man, only got one left.” With that the man turned and disappeared into the crowd, and it would be impossible for Harry to track him down without raising suspicions. Frustrated he returned to Eggsy’s side. “What is it we are waiting for?”

“Splash Mountain,” Eggsy replied with an easy grin. “Don’t worry, I heard you don’t get too wet.”

\---------

Eggsy had been misinformed. 

He’d chortled in delight as Harry tried to wring some of the water out of his clothes, and when Harry had made his displeasure known he’d just grinned even wider, tossing about false apologies. 

“No really Ha-Colin, I’m fucking sorry. Didn’t mean it. Any chance you’d want to have another go?”

There was a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, honestly Eggsy was just as soaked as he was, and his clothes were hugging his body in obscene ways. It was hard to stay mad.

But there was a part of him that enjoyed this, teasing Eggsy and goading him into different reactions. “I believe I’ll select your next several assignments” he replied, letting his very real grin that he couldn’t quite contain slip into a smirk that promised Eggsy they wouldn’t be things he enjoyed.

“Lighten up love.” Eggsy slung an arm around his shoulder, leaning in and giving him a peck on the cheek. “It’s only our honeymoon once.”

It was done so casually that Harry wasn’t sure how to react, the odd feeling of not knowing how to react one that was mostly drawn out of him by the man beside him who had already moved on, pointing down a path and mentioning something about a railroad.

\--------

It was a relief that their dinner was a formal affair. It had all been pre-booked of course, and while it had been a long day it meant he had an excuse to hurry Eggsy out of the park before waiting for something mundane as a fireworks display. He’d taken it as his right to take a shower first, tempted by the large tub but settling for a quick shower to get the feel of amusement park ride water off of his skin.

Now he was in a suit and tie, a relaxing feeling, escorting Eggsy down to dinner. Not for the first time he marveled at how well the younger agent cleaned up. A bespoke suit truly was the best possible attire, even though he couldn’t help thinking about the soaked jeans for earlier as soon as he thought it.

Victoria and Albert’s was the sort of posh place he’d grown up in, and unless one had seen Eggsy during the day they would have presumed he had as well. There were other couples and groups about, but the tables were set far enough apart that he didn’t have to listen to their small talk, and there was little chance of their conversation being overheard.

It wasn’t until after they had ordered, Harry purposefully choosing some of the more expensive dishes that added on to the fixed menu price seeing as Merlin had put him through all of this, that he brought up the topic of the dealers.

“As you may have surmised, I was unable to make an exchange with the man in the floral shirt. Were you able to pick up on anything?”

Eggsy was relaxed back in his chair, looking at the wine glass in his hand as he idly swirled the contents. “Actually I thought about it while you was in the shower. Fucking peculiar I thought, but I did see something when we was by the big castle. I think we need to get inside.”

“Indeed?”

“Yeah, but it ain’t just open to no one. There’s a restaurant in there you see, and you’ve got to have a fucking reservation because it’s some shit about dining with princesses.” Eggsy straightened in his chair, shifting into his prim and proper mode, and Harry knew that their first course was on it’s way. “Tomorrow is booked up and we can only make breakfast reservations the day after that. I’ve gone ahead an put it on the card so I thought tomorrow we could do something else.”

It meant that his plans would be moved back, that there would be no hope of leaving after just one day at the park, but he finally had a reason to stay. “Very well.”

He nodded to the waiter to signal that everything was fine with their dishes and Eggsy relaxed again. Entirely at ease when he was just around Harry. “Thought you might like to get a massage but tomorrow’s all booked up to, put us down for early morning before our breakfast. Didn’t want to waste a whole fucking day at the spa. So you got two choices. We can head out to Animal Kingdom because there’s the bloody tree of fucking life there, and I ain’t leaving without seeing that shit up close and personal, or we can go to a water park. You can swim with fucking sharks at one of them. Fucking sharks.”

“I’m afraid I have a rather lot of not so easy to explain scars that might frighten young children,” Harry said simply, dabbing at his mouth with his napkin. “And I’d prefer not to get a sun burn. Animal Kingdom should suffice.”

“That’s fucking awful reasoning.” Eggsy was scowling a bit. “You done saved the world how many times, some kids can stand to look at your battle scars. People are fucking stupid if it bothers them.”

Eggsy had been so caught up that he hadn’t seen the waiter approaching, and but the wait staff did a very good job of not showing if they were scandalized or not as they took the plates away. “That may be true,” Harry said, voice neutral, “but they are on vacation and I prefer not to go to a water park. If you truly desire to go I would be happy to find something else to do for a day.”

It was the wrong thing to say as Eggsy’s face shut down, something that no one else might have noticed, but Harry could. Could see the way that what he said and did did not quite reach his eyes. However by the end of dinner Harry seemed to have been forgiven, and they made it back to their room in time to watch the fireworks from the window.

\---------

Eggsy had been determined to walk every single path around the blasted tree, and the novelty had worn off by the second for Harry. Yes, it was a nice concept, but there was art everywhere, and this was not a museum. There were other things to be considered here, such as wondering if the Hawaiian shirt clad, sunglasses wearing, paper supplying dealers were here, and instead his senses were being assaulted by music and smells and Eggsy.

Eggsy whom had migrated across the bed in his sleep, causing Harry to wake up in the middle of the night with the younger agent pressed along his side. A warmth he’d been comfortable enough with that he’d drifted back to sleep in a matter of seconds. 

Eggsy whom had woken up while Harry was still pretending to be asleep and hadn’t been bothered in the least by their position. 

Eggsy whom had ordered his breakfast alongside his own, and it was exactly what he would have ordered for himself.

He didn’t like to actually feel rushed, but Eggsy took one look at his watch and was suddenly tugging him in the direction of Africa, or so he claimed. It was hard to fight the young man’s enthusiasm, and as they darted past people and jogged to one of the far ends of the park he couldn’t help but fixate on Eggsy’s laugh, the grin he shot over his shoulder.

Eggsy was still pulling him along when he saw one. A Hawaiian shirt, the sunglasses, the way the woman was lurking at the edge of the crowd. “Come on Harry, you can’t make us fucking late to the safari. Our FastPass runs out in fifteen minutes.” There was a hint of pleading to Eggsy’s voice, a tone that he didn’t know how to resist, and he found himself briskly walking down a path to get into some truck to be driven over a bumpy path.

They could always work on the mission later.

They weren’t too crammed too close together in the vehicle but he found himself slipping his arm around Eggsy on the bench, finding excuses to lean in to look at the animals a bit closer, smile twitching the corners of his mouth as he watched Eggsy take photo after photo on his mobile, sending them to his mother any time they were between creatures.

“We’ll have to send you on a real safari,” he mentioned casually as they disembarked. “Truth be told you wouldn’t see as many animals in such a short period of time on a real one, but there is something to be said about seeing them in their actual habitat.”

It wasn’t until Eggsy grinned that he realized how truly fucked he was.

\---------

Somehow he made it through the day, spotting one more dealer that had moved on by the time he managed to make his way through the crowd. It was an early night, they ate at the themepark and Eggsy went to swim laps in the pool, a clear sign that he had entirely too much youthful energy. Having nothing better to do Harry had accompanied him, relaxing in a lounge chair with a whisky and a tablet to go through some of the emails he wasn’t supposed to be answering. He tried not to think about how slowly he went through those messages, or the reason for his distraction.

The next morning he woke up once again to Eggsy nestled up against him, but this time his arm was slung over his protégé, keeping him close. After carefully extracting himself and taking care of a few things in the wc he woke Eggsy up, leading him to the spa where he gave himself over to sure hands and did his best not to glance over at the man beside him. Tried not to picture slightly rougher hands kneading into his muscles.

Then it was aboard the monorail, Eggsy not quite as exuberant as the first day but still fairly close, bouncing in place as they waited to enter. This time Harry knew where they were going, moving down main street and headed straight for the castle, Eggsy beside him. He was glad he’d talked him out of the ears after the first day, and they were much less conspicuous as they approached the check in desk for Cinderella’s Royal Table.

“Do you have reservations sir?”

“Yes, for two under Firth,” he turned to Eggsy. “Is it under your name or mine?”

“I’ve got it,” the worker said with a smile. “Two for Taron Firth. You can go on ahead and they’ll take your complimentary souvenir photo with Cinderella just inside.”

He shot Eggsy a look but the other man was already moving past him, into the corridor. It was almost like stepping into a film, and this was one of the movies he had seen. A short line was in front of him, primarily consisting of young children and haggard looking parents, so it wasn’t long before they reached the front of the line and were motioned forward to take a picture.

Harry tried to wave the photographer off but Eggsy grabbed his arm. “Oh come on, we’re already here.”

It was with a certain sense of dread that he turned to the princess, only to have her smile at them. “Oh my, what lovely gentlemen have come to call. I’m so very happy you were able to make it to the ball today.”

“You and me both Princess,” Eggsy replied. “Not so sure about this one though, balls aren’t quite his forte. Well, not the kind you’re talking about.” He winked and Harry could see that the actress was trying not to respond to the innuendo while the photographer seemed increasingly desperate to get them through the line.

“If you could just stand to either side of the princess if you please?”

“Nah, I don’t think that’ll work. Sorry princess, but I’d rather stand by my husband if you don’t mind?”

“Your husband? Oh how lovely,” she smiled at them both prettily, and for a moment Harry could see the gracious princess he’d once seen on the telly. “Of course I couldn’t come between the two of you. Why don’t you stand in the middle then.”

The picture was snapped, Harry managing a small smile to Eggsy’s grin and the princess’ smile, then they were escorted upstairs and to their table by another cast member.

It was an interesting mix of classy and, well, Disney, princesses circling the room and welcomed in with fanfares. They’d ordered their food, lobster and crab crepes sounding rather appealing while Eggsy went for caramel apple french toast, a dish that was entirely too sweet by the sound of things. It was easy to once again relax and enjoy his company, filling in the silence until a princess walked up, asking if they’d like to have a picture taking, staying in character as they passed. 

When their food had come and he’d still seen nothing of the dealers he was looking for he set down his knife and fork, voice patient as he asked what was on his mind. “What was it you saw that led us here?”

Eggsy was about to answer when his eyes slid past Harry, widening slightly and his fork dropping back down to his plate. A princess walked up, smiling at them. “Good morning gentlemen.”

“Bloody hell, can I have a picture with you?”

“You want a picture?” He was slightly taken aback but Eggsy simply turned to him, giving him a look as if he was stupid.

“It’s Princess Jasmine. Of course I want a picture with her. Aladdin is the shit.”

The princess laughed, “I must agree with you, my Aladdin is wonderful. I’ll be with him later in Agrabah, if you’d like to stop by to see him. I’d be careful if you see Abu around though, he’s been very naughty lately. Let’s take a picture though, shall we?”

Eggsy all but leaped out of his chair, shoving his phone at him so he took it, snapping a couple of shots before setting the device back down on the table.

“Did you want one as well? Or perhaps one of all three of us?”

“No thank you,” he managed, and was grateful when she was gone. Eggsy simply picked up his phone, beaming as he flipped through the pictures then sent one off to his mother, and it was hard to concentrate on his own food with such radiance right across the table.

“Fuck that was awesome.”

Harry cleared his throat and picked up his fork and knife again. “You were about to tell me about your intel?”

“Oh right, that.” Eggsy took a drink of his juice then sat back in his chair. “I made it up.”

“You falsified information,” Harry clarified, narrowing his eyes slightly.

“And withheld information,” Eggsy replied agreeably. “You see, the thing is, I figured out what they was doing pretty quick, and it ain’t that big of a deal. Different form of scalping you see. They’re selling FastPasses to people to make some cash. Probably locals with a year round pass trying to pay it down a bit. 

“I see. So you knew that and you let me believe that there was an actual crime taking place.” He tried to keep his voice even, though he couldn’t help feeling like a fool. Away on vacation and he’d tried to turn petty scalping into some highly organized crime ring.

“You needed it. Merlin’s wrong about you. You need to fucking relax, but taking a complete break from work ain’t for you. Thought maybe I’d get you to have a bit of fun for a couple of days, distract you a bit, and then we could have some fun with them. What they’re doing is illegal after all.” He slid something across the table, Harry automatically covering it with his hand before taking a discreet look.

He wasn’t sure how or when Eggsy had gotten replicas of Orlando’s PD badges, but he was proud of him for doing so. “Figured we’d be undercover and just enjoy scaring the shit out of them.”

“Sounds like a plan.” He pocketed the badge, actually warming up to the idea as a bit of the foolishness faded away. Eggsy had actually thought this through, and rather than mocking him they were going to have a bit of fun. He waved away the next princess and tucked into his crepe.

\---------

The rest of the day was actually quite enjoyable. Harry would approach the people, reveal his badge, and most of them would babble their life’s secrets in seconds, not at all prepared to deal with a trained professional. Harry would escort them to the exit, and somewhere between where they were found and the front of the park Eggsy would pilfer their cell phones so they’d have no way to contact the other members of their little scheme.

Mostly it was just amusing at the offers he got, the pleading, begging, and half-sobbed life stories that he paid extremely little attention to. It wasn’t action in the usual sense, but it felt good in it’s own way, each cell phone Eggsy collected a small victory. They were working together as a team, and he liked it.

Enough that they stayed for the evening show, watching the display of lights upon the castle and finally seeing the fireworks up close before turning in all the lost cell phones and heading for the monorail and the trip back to the hotel.

They were in the elevator before he acknowledged what Eggsy had done. “Today was much appreciated Eggsy. I believe it was the vacation I needed.”

The elevator opened on their floor so they set off down the hallway to their room, Eggsy brushing his wrist against the lock to gain access and he gave an almost rueful smile to Harry as he held open the door. “I thought it might be. Merlin gave me a number if we need to call the jet in early, but it’ll take a bit of time.”

He turned, still in the entryway of the room, and looked down at Eggsy, voice warm when he spoke. “I didn’t mean to imply that I wished to end the vacation. Indeed it is rather the opposite. I’m actually enjoying myself thanks to you. Very well done.”

Eggsy was staring up at him, a look in his eyes that seemed calculating but unsure, hesitant, and it was a look that Harry never wanted to see directed his way from the young agent. He saw the movement as it began but didn’t shirk back, letting Eggsy grab the fabric of his shirt, giving him a deliberate look before leaning up and in to press a kiss to his lips. 

It was important to him that Eggsy start this, whatever this was. He was the head of their branch, the King amongst the knights, and Eggsy’s proposer. He had to be careful not to overstep boundaries and push him into something out of a sense of duty.

But now that that boundary was broken, now that Eggsy’s lips were on his he moved into the touch, hungrily kissing back. Eggsy was a brat even when he was kissing, pulling back only to nip at his lips, reaching up with his free hand just to run it through his hair, and Harry would have sworn it was just because he wanted to see it out of place. But Harry wasn’t one to take things passively, focusing on Eggsy with a single-minded intensity that had the younger man panting for breath, pupils blown before he ever started pulling his shirt up.

It was an inconvenience to break apart even to pull the shirt over Eggsy’s head, but then he had access to the smooth skin underneath, hands roaming the planes of his flesh. It wasn’t until he felt a bit of scar tissue that he was guiding Eggsy back against the door then leaning down, licking a long stripe over a gash that had healed fairly smooth but still left a mark. Lips and fingers traced lines and skin as he sought out each mark, each wound that had ever left it’s mark on Eggsy. Each wound that he’d survived.

Above him Eggsy was barely hanging on to coherency, murmuring the stories behind the various scars, bitten off explanations that were interrupted by moans as Harry started learning what he liked, which areas were sensitive.

He worked his way back up, sucking lightly at Eggsy neck as his thumbs brushed over his nipples, and Eggsy went to work on the buttons of his shirt until he was finally able to push it off his shoulders, the thin fabric falling in a heap behind him.

“I wanted to do this for a long fucking time,” Eggsy managed, and Harry was impressed that he was even coherent. Personally he didn’t trust himself to make a complete sentence.

But he had to, because there was a burning question he needed answered. “Then why on earth would you make me wear those ridiculous ears.”

Eggsy laughed even as he pulled Harry’s face back to his neck, apparently not all all finished with him there. “Fucking mistake that. I thought maybe you wouldn’t turn me on all day if you was wearing those, and instead you was so fucking cute I almost died. Fuck you looked so grumpy.”

Just for that he set his teeth to the meat of Eggsy’s shoulder, biting down but not too hard, just something to show Eggsy that he was a prick. The groan that filled the air and the way that Eggsy’s hip bucked away from the door was a bit surprising, and not the reaction he thought he was going to get. But it was certainly one he’d file away for later. “And the breakfast this morning?”

“Fucking fairy tale shit I wanted you to take me to.”

At least Eggsy was being honest, and Harry rewarded him by cupping him through his jeans, giving him a bit of pressure to move against. 

“Liked seeing you in action better,” Eggsy admitted as he took his hands of his hair, moving them down to work on Harry’s belt. “Fucking sexy how terrified they was of you.”

He could tell he wasn’t going to last long, couldn’t with Eggsy talking like that. There was no time to do things properly, not this time, but there would be others. He fumbled for a moment with the button on Eggsy’s jeans, fingers uncharacteristically clumsy but still managing to get Eggsy’s fly undone before the other man could finish with this trousers. It felt like he won as he pushed his jeans and pants down over his arse, kissing temporarily forgotten as he got a good look at Eggsy’s prick.

There was a bit of fumbling on Eggsy’s part as he worked to get Harry’s pants down, but there wasn’t time to be wasted. Harry spat into his hand, not his preferred method but he wasn’t breaking apart for even a moment here, and as soon as his own cock was freed he was wrapping his hand around both of them, bringing their shafts together and reveling in the feel of Eggsy against him. 

He could feel Eggsy going limp against the door, staring down as their cocks rubbed together, precum oozing out of the tips, the younger man biting his lips and he knew they would be swollen in the morning, wondered what they would look like wrapped around him as Eggsy choked him all the way down. Because he would. He would gag for it, determined not to do anything half-assed, and Harry would be there to make sure he did it properly. 

It was thoughts like that that had him groaning, not even trying to hold back as he came, hand angling them just enough that he shot his cum over Eggsy’s belly, the white stripes looking as if they belonged there as he stroked them both through it.

He was just to the point of being oversensitive when Eggsy shouted, shooting between them and a good amount landing on Harry’s hand. He released them, raising his hand and deliberated licking up a small line just to hear Eggsy whimper.

Yes, he was going to enjoy the rest of his vacation.

\---------

Eggsy tried to stifle a yawn beside him and failed, but Harry was able to keep himself under control. There had been too many times that he had gone on less than three hours of sleep for this to affect his performance too much, and even three or four hours several days in a row wasn’t going to faze him too much.

The woman at the checkout counter was the same on that had seen them come in, and she smiled as they approached. “I hope you enjoyed your stay with us Mr. and Mr. Firth, we’re sad to see you go.”

“Thanks,” Eggsy said with an easy smile, arm linked into Harry’s as he pressed up against him.

“Is there anything else I can help you with? Transportation? Lunch reservations?”

“Actually, there is,” he said, giving her a small smile and out of the corner of his eye he noted the questioning look Eggsy sent his way.

“I’d like to make a reservation for the same room for our anniversary next year.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys don't think I'm crazy after this, and found it at least somewhat amusing. I'm Galahard on tumblr too if you want to say hi!


End file.
